From Dusk to Dawn
"From Dusk to Dawn" is a planned episode or two-part episode of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. The episode is a flashback telling the story of the Twilight War and Ben Tennyson's ultimate sacrifice to save the universe. Plot In 2019, Gwen and Ben Tennyson are on a mission with Gwen's fiancé Kevin Levin in the outer reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy. Pursued by enemy starfighters, the trio are rescued by the intervention of Ben's Plumber partner Rook Blonko and their mutual Plumber friend Kelly Glenn. The team returns to Earth in the Rust Bucket III, where Ben awkwardly encounters Julie Yamamoto, his ex-girlfriend, and her pet Galvanic Mechamorph Ship at the airport. A few days later, Gwen accompanies Ben to a speech he is giving at a local elementary school, where he encourages the students to show love and acceptance to one another, and says that the Omnitrix is proof that their differences don't matter as much as what lies in their hearts. Later, outside in the rain, Ben asks Gwen what will happen to the world when they're no longer around to protect and nurture it, expressing fear of Will Harangue and the anti-alien movement. Gwen dismisses his concerns, insisting that the two of them will always be around to protect the planet. Nonetheless, Ben wonders if he is in need of a successor, and jokes that Gwen can give the Omnitrix to her and Kevin's child should they ever have one. He also adds that if the child is a boy, she ought to name him Max, after their grandfather. The Plumbers receive a galaxy-wide signal seemingly originating from extradimensional spaces between atoms, resonating across the universe. At the same time, a Plumber group is dispatched to investigate abnormalities in a planetary system on the outer edge of the galaxy. A portal suddenly opens above the world the Plumbers are investigating, and the planet is overwhelmed by a dark magical influence. The Magister Mangus directs the Plumbers as they land on the planet to investigate; they find its denizens seemingly under a curse. When they are disturbed, the planet's denizens scream and the planet spontaneously explodes. The energy of this event carries to the galactic Plumber HQ light-years away, which also explodes, killing the Magister Magnus. At that moment, the galaxy-wide signal intensifies into a telepathic message, warning the people of the Milky Way that the Old Ones are about to arrive, and will destroy all planets which do not submit to them. Ben and his team immediately board the Rust Bucket III bound for Galvan Prime; Ben convinces a reluctant Julie to allow Ship to come along with them to aid in the conflict. On Galvan Prime, Ben's team encounters Azmuth, who explains the nature of the Old Ones: extradimensional, reality-altering beings seeking only to assert themselves as the only beings in existence. He states that the only way they can be defeated is through use of Ascalon, a sword Azmuth designed to manipulate fundamental forces, which is being kept under total security on Augstaka. Ben and the team leave Galvan Prime just as it is attacked by the Old Ones; against Azmuth's wishes, they return to fight off the Old Ones, only to find themselves bewildered by their mind-bending magic. Eventually, the planet begins to disintegrate, and Ben's team escapes with Azmuth, though not before Ship is blasted by the Old Ones, critically damaging his DNA. Ben and the others return guiltily to Earth, where a horrified Julie takes Ship and turns Ben away. In space, the Plumbers learn that millions of other planets are being systematically enslaved or destroyed. Ben's team splits into two groups; Rook, who has been made acting Magister Magnus, travels to the Plumbers' Academy to direct Plumber operations with Azmuth (who resolves to discover the source of the Old Ones' power), while Ben, Gwen, Kelly, and Kevin travel to Augstaka to recover Ascalon. Upon their arrival, they are greeted by Reinrassig III or "Reiny," Ben's friend and the Atasian Chancellor, who leads them to Ascalon's location. Ben claims the sword just as the Old Ones begin attacking the planet. Ben and his team fend off the Old Ones and their slaves, but soon, a portal opens wide enough for a full, physical Old One to enter the atmosphere. Kevin hurls himself in front of Gwen to protect her from a blast, and begins absorbing the Old One's power into himself. Knowing this will destroy his sanity, he demands that Gwen banish him from the universe using magic, to protect her and the galaxy from his power. Gwen tearfully complies, and exiles Kevin, who has contained the Old One's power, to a nonphysical realm which he cannot return from. Ben, hearing this news, resolves to destroy the Old Ones to honor Kevin. They regroup with Azmuth, who reveals he has tracked the Old Ones' energy to a huge interdimensional rift on the edge of the galaxy which Azmuth refers to as "the Twilight." Ben, Gwen, Rook, and Kelly become the strike force to seal the Twilight before the rest of the galaxy can be destroyed. They attack the Twilight and Ben seals it with Ascalon, sustaining fatal injuries; in his dying breaths, he reminds Gwen of their prior conversation about finding Ben a successor and Gwen having a child named Max. The Omnitrix then falls off of Ben's wrist and into Gwen's hand. A devastated Gwen returns with Rook and Kelly to Earth, where Julie and Max Tennyson are horrified to hear the news. Nine months later, Kelly has retired to raise her young son, whom Gwen has named Max, while Gwen herself is the only Plumber Magister left on Earth. Gwen has a conversation with Azmuth about the Omnitrix, which is in Gwen's custody, and who she will give it to. Over the next few years, Gwen watches in helpless dismay as Will Harangue and the Homeworld movement rise up to reject aliens on Earth, destroying Ben's dream. The episode ends in December 2028, where various characters are seen: Betty Augen celebrating Christmas with her family, Lyssa kept in a cage by Hunter Cain, Zach Shiyurei reading a book on evolution in London, Jack Shelley eating dinner with his family in Zarkovia, Sitre in the darkness of the Children of Khufos' tombs, and Luna Long playing in the snow with her mother. The final scene takes place at Max Tennyson's funeral, where Gwen, Kelly, and a young Max Glenn and Niko Yamamoto are in attendance. Gwen talks to Max afterward about their memories of Grandpa Max, and Gwen tells Max that as long as he remembers those he loves, they will always remain alive in his heart. Remembering Ben's words and seeing her cousin in her young nephew, Gwen privately tells Kelly that she has decided who she wants to give the Omnitrix to one day. Noteworthy Events Major Events * The Twilight War ravages the galaxy, virtually destroying the Plumbers. * Ship is heavily injured by the Old Ones, resulting in damage to his DNA that will lead to his transformation into Niko Yamamoto. * Kevin Levin absorbs the powers of an Old One and is banished from reality by Gwen Tennyson. * Ben Tennyson is killed in the process of sealing the Twilight to save the universe. * Gwen acquires custody of the Omnitrix. * Max Glenn is born. * Gwen decides she will someday give the Omnitrix to Max. * Max Tennyson dies. Characters * Gwen Tennyson * Ben Tennyson * Kelly Glenn * Rook Blonko * Kevin Levin * Julie Yamamoto * Ship / Niko Yamamoto * Azmuth * Reinrassig III * Max Tennyson * Max Glenn * Betty Augen (minor appearance) ** Clark Augen (minor appearance) ** Janice Augen (minor appearance) * Lyssa (minor appearance) * Zach Shiyurei (minor appearance) * Sitre (minor appearance) * Jack Shelley (minor appearance) ** Jack's family (minor appearance) * Luna Long (minor appearance) ** Sally Long (minor appearance) Villains * Old Ones * Will Harangue * Hunter Cain (minor appearance) Category:Non-Canon Category:Episodes